falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
The Imperial Navy
The Imperial Navy is the Naval Service of the Empire of Falleentium, tasked with the defence of the Nations coastal regions, as well as providing the main projective force of the nation. Service History While the exact foundation of the Service is unknown, the branch has existed under the Empire for likely most of its existence, providing the projective force of the Empire at sea for many centuries. Notable service was during the Golden Crusades, when the 1st Battle of the Southern Ocean managed to open an evacuation route from Port Anderson, allowing military forces there to escape an attack by the Golden Empire. During the 2nd Battle of the Southern Ocean Admiral's Mecoo and Jason pushed the Golden Fleets back, and prevailed against the nominally superior Golden forces. In the Souecan Insurrection, the 5th Fleet was used to provide air and marine support to the Colonial Army. During the later War In Haalsia, the Navy was used to blockade and bombard the coast, as well as eliminate enemy fleet forces during the invasion. In the subsequent years, the 3rd Fleet has continued support of operation there, including a blockade during the late 520s, early 530s. Callum Mecoo IV became the first Fleet Admiral, serving until his death in the late 510s. Fleet Admiral David Martin succeeded him. During the Delnour Uprising under Brig. Gen. Ferdinand Lee, Admiral Leopold Hess I lead a force of Marines to support the Vestulte Legion in putting down this force, but he was discharged for 'negligent command' and the loss of some 200 marines. Many have called the action of dishonorable discharge an underhanded act, but no dispute was formally put up. In 534, Fleet Admiral David Martin was executed for treason, and Vice Admiral Leopold Hess II was promoted and appointed to be the new Fleet Admiral. Naval Command Staff *Fleet Admiral L. Hess *Vice-Admiral A. Warrens *Rear Admiral Prince Robert III Composition ''-1st Fleet (Royal-Imperial Fleet)-'' (Based in Poliqen) Commanded by: Fleet Admiral L. Hess 1 Aircraft Carrier 11 Armoured Battleships 17 Armoured Cruisers 22 Destroyers 15 Light Cruisers 19 Frigates ''-2nd Fleet-(Coast Patrol Fleet)'' (Based in Rittnor) Commanded by: 1 Aircraft Carrier 8 Armoured Battle-cruisers 24 Armoured Destroyers 31 Frigates 20 Support Corvettes ''-3rd Fleet-(Invasion Fleet)'' (Based in San Padua) Commanded by: 1 Aircraft Carrier 9 Armoured Battleships 28 Destroyers 16 Heavy Cruisers 23 Light Cruisers 34 Frigates ''-4th Fleet-(Support Fleet)'' (Based in Dellenport) Commanded by: 1 Aircraft Carrier 7 Armoured Battleships 3 Heavy Cruisers 17 Destroyers 20 Frigates 22 Support Corvettes ''-5th Fleet-(Invasion Fleet)-'' (Based in Port Anderson) Commanded by: Vice Admiral A. Warrens 1 Aircraft Carrier 4564645016 9ab90f09fe z.jpg 1964280 orig.jpg 1932 bb34.jpg 11 Armoured Battleships 4 Armoured Battle-cruisers 16 Destroyers 20 Heavy Cruisers 20 Light Cruisers 18 Frigates ''-6th Fleet-(Support Fleet)-'' (Based in Port Katharina) Commanded by: 1 Light Carrier 4 Armoured Battleships 14 Cruisers 18 Frigates 21 Support Corvettes ''-7th Fleet-(Coast Patrol Fleet)'' (Based in Nonambar) Commanded by: 1 Light Carrier 2 Armoured Battle-Cruisers 5 Armoured Battleships 8 Heavy Cruisers 17 Destroyers 14 Frigates 21 Support Corvettes ''-Submarine Force-(Silent Service)'' Commanded by: Rear Admiral Prince Robert III 40 Attack Submarines 60 Support Submarines '-Marine Infantry-' ~1st Marine Division-30'000: -1st Marine Rifle Brigade-5'000 (1st Fleet) -1st Marine Support Brigade-5'000 (1st Fleet) -2nd Marine Rifle Brigade-5'000 (2nd Fleet) -2nd Marine Support Brigade-5'000 (2nd Fleet) -7th Marine Rifle Brigade-5'000 (7th Fleet) -7th Marine Support Brigade-5'000 (7th Fleet) ~2nd Marine Division-25'000: -3rd Marine Rifle Brigade-5'000 (3rd Fleet) -3rd Marine Support Brigade-5'000 (3rd Fleet) -1st Marine Landing Brigade(Armoured)-5'000 (3rd Fleet) -4th Marine Rifle Brigade-5'000 (4th Fleet) -4th Marine Support Brigade-5'000 (4th Fleet) ~3rd Marine Division-25'000: -5th Marine Rifle Brigade-5'000 (5th Fleet) -5th Marine Support Brigade-5'000 (5th Fleet) -2nd Marine Landing Brigade(Armoured)-5'000 (5th Fleet) -6th Marine Rifle Brigade-5'000 (6th Fleet) -6th Marine Support Brigade-5'000( 6th Fleet) Category:The Imperial Military Category:The Imperial Army